


Little Black Ribbons

by Orian22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orian22/pseuds/Orian22
Summary: Blake gives you a gentle bdsm session.





	

Blake takes a step back to admire her work. You have to admit even with your restricted view that she's done a great job. Black ribbons crisscross your body, coming together in knots and holding your body prisoner in their embrace.  
  
Your hands are held behind your back with a web of cloth that runs up your arms and over your shoulders joining into the intricate harness pulled tight over your chest. From there it runs down your stomach crossing at your hips to hold your groin in a tight cradle. The ribbon then runs down your legs holding them closely together and ending in complex knots around your ankles.

"So? What do you think?" Blake asks as she slips a finger into one of the ribbons at the centre of your chest.

"It's not exactly what I expected." You answer wobbling from the slight pressure on your chest. You're finding it difficult to keep your balance with your legs trussed up.

"Oh?" Blake asks putting a little more pressure behind her finger.

"Y-yeah, it's a lot more relaxing than I thought being tied up would be." You laugh as you struggle to keep from falling backwards. "Still a little worried, but I trust you."  
  
Blake grins mischievously and pushes on your chest harder. You panic as you lose your balance and fall backwards. Before you fall too far you feel her take hold of the harness and yank you up short.

"Thank you. Now how about we keep going?" Blake almost purrs as she pulls you back toward her with her grip on the ribbons held taut against your chest. She brings you within an inch of her face and you see a flash in her eyes before she presses her lips to yours.

She starts out gentle. Tender kisses tracing your lips, over your cheek, and down your neck. Her free hand runs through your hair and down the back of your neck.  
Blake breaks the kiss and brings her mouth close to your ear.

"You said you trust me right?" She asks. You nod slowly and she pecks you on the cheek. You notice another piece of ribbon in her hand. She reaches up and ties it over your eyes. "Just relax and enjoy then."

You shiver as Blake begins teasing you in your blindness. A caress here, a kiss there. You jump as you feel her grope your ass. Her mouth moves to you neck and you gasp as you feel her teeth dig into your flesh. She follows the bite with a kiss and does the same all over your shoulders.

Your whole body is trembling now from the exertion of staying upright while enduring Blakes sensual assault. Then suddenly it stops and you're left panting and shaking, fighting to keep your balance now that Blake isn't holding you.  
  
You start as Blake gently tips you into her embrace and picks you up holding you at your neck and under your butt. She lays you down on your bed and you stretch in your bindings, grateful for a reprieve.

Blake's hands take hold of your head and pull you up and into her lap. Her fingers play delicately across your face and through your hair. She pushes a finger against your lips and you flick your tongue playfully against it.

She traces your lips slowly while her other hand slowly pets your hair. You open your mouth and she presses two fingers inside. You suckle on her fingers, returning the teasing she's been giving you. As your tongue flits over her fingers her other hand takes a firmer grip on your hair, pulling, but not painfully.

Blake pulls her fingers free of your mouth and you hear her laughing to herself.

"If you're going to use your mouth like that, at least use it where I really want it." Blake lays your head on the bed and moves away from you. You hear her unzipping something and the scuffle of clothes being pulled off.  
  
Suddenly you feel Blake's knees pushing on you shoulders and something soft and slightly wet pushes on your lips. You understand what she wants and lap eagerly at her pussy.  
  
Blake moans as your tongue presses agains her folds and grinds slowly on you, her hands both entwined in your hair. You suckle at her lips and slowly tease the tip of you tongue inside her, your nose brushing against her clit and making her hips buck pressing your tongue deeper into her.  
  
Her thighs press against the sides of your head as you work your tongue over her pussy. Blake grabs a handful of your hair with one hand and grinds harder against you . As her moans reach a crescendo her hips spasm and her thighs squeeze you tightly.

As her orgasm fades you feel her roll off of you and rest a hand on your cheek. She nibbles your ear and you feel her pull her body up to cuddle yours. You relax there for a long time. 


End file.
